Phoenix 's Song
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Et si... Phœnix faisait un rêve. Un rêve baba cool 70's où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est amoureux ? Qu'est ce que ça donnerait dans la réalité ?


**Note de l'auteur** : Tout est à Marvel !

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Phoenix's song**

* * *

Jean fit un grand sourire, Scott… son amour… le seul homme qu'elle puisse porter tout au fond de son cœur. Bien sûr il y a Logan. Bien sûr elle a craquée. Logan… le goût du danger et de l'interdit, le goût de l'envie, de l'abandon. Mais, elle avait gardé les pieds sur terre, avant de se laisser aller aux griffes du fauve. Elle avait choisi, avec son cœur, tout son amour : Scott. Scott Summers avec lequel elle dégustait une idylle sans fausses notes, ou presque. Il y avait tout de même Logan ! Elle l'oubliait, oui, il le fallait. Elle passa un peu de parfum sur son cou. Elle avait revêtue un body rouge feu, des porte-jarretelles de la même couleur, en fond sonore, sa chanson, leur chanson, « _the Phoenix's song_ ».  
Un grand sourire, alors qu'elle passa une couche de couleur pourpre sur ses lèvres et elle quitta la salle de bain, faisant tomber sa cape de voile rouge le long de ses flancs. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais elle le savait. Scott était… sans voix devant le spectacle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et glissa sur le lit, imitant un chat qui allait griffer et mordre.  
Elle aimait bien jouer à ce jeu, avec le trop gentil et trop sage Scott. Elle allait l'indiscipliner un peu… Juste un peu, car comme elle le disait. Elle retournait toujours vers le garçon sage, et c'est avec lui qu'elle finirait sa vie.  
Son regard se fit coquin et elle mordit Scott dans le cou, après avoir rampé avec une lenteur déconcertante le long de son corps.

- Jean… qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Ce qu'elle faisait ? Mais il se moquait d'elle ? Une lumière rougeâtre glissa de ses yeux et elle fit trembler le lit. Alors, il savait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait ?  
Scott lui fit un sourire et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, bien, bien, d'accord… sa main glissa sur la nuque de sa fiancée et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ce soir… ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup… encore une fois.

Mais ce soir… le Phœnix se rassasia lui aussi…

Pyro se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur au crâne pas possible, il poussa un grognement et entendit Bobby crier. Sa tête se tourna vers le lit voisin, le corps du blond se secouait dans tous les sens, alors que le jeune homme poussait des petits cris d'enfant. Ha… C'était Bobby quoi. Mais… pourquoi ? Pyro prit sa tête à deux mains puis s'approcha de son ami pour voir ce qu'il avait. Oh… c'était signé Phœnix, elle devait s'envoyer en l'air avec Scott. A chaque fois c'était pareil ! Le prof X se réveillait, mettait des entraves à tout le monde, et ils pouvaient se rendormir. Sauf que là, après dix minutes de douleur, rien ne se passa. Le prof, soit avait pris trois somnifères, soit n'arrivait à rien faire. Damned ! Ils allaient souffrir comme ça jusqu'à la saint glin-glin ? John grogna et serra le corps de Bobby pour l'empêcher qu'il se fasse du mal et attendit patiemment. Franchement, lui et Bobby n'avaient pas la même définition de la douleur ! Et puis, sans savoir comment Pyro s'endormit, bercé par un bien-être peu commun.

Il faisait beau dehors. Pyro ouvrit les yeux et poussa Bobby qui avait dû le prendre pour une peluche géante ou une bouillotte bien chaude. Dans tous les cas, il n'appréciait pas se faire coller par quelqu'un. Déjà avec une fille c'était limite, mais avec Bobby ! Nan mais oh !  
Il alla dans la petite salle de bain et prit une bonne douche tout en chantonnant une chanson légère comme le vent. Il s'était levé du vachement bon pied le Pyro ! Tout heureux, il se sécha et alla réveiller Bobby.

- Hey… Mr Freeze, lève-toi, il fait déjà jour… »

Bobby grogna, se tourna plusieurs fois dans les draps avant de se lever en grommelant. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de se lever un lundi matin ! Il leva une tête à moitié réveillée et toute hirsute, regardant Pyro chantonner en regardant le ciel. Oh, oui, il allait se lever, il fit un grand sourire s'approcha de John et lui fit la bise avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Bobby et John sortirent de leur chambre coude à coude, chacun les mains dans les poches, sifflotant le même air, celui d'un western bien connu. Ils croisèrent Malicia et Gambit, en train de se dévorer des yeux, comme à leur habitude, complètement déconnectés du monde, un truc lui parut étrange, pourquoi Gambit avec un t-shirt des Kiss ? Il aimait le genre rock 70's rétro ? Hum ? Plus loin, ils rencontrèrent Piotr et Kitty, Piotr dessinant sa dulcinée qui affichait un air aguicheur un tantinet plus mature que son corps, elle s'était parée d'une couronne de fleurs et d'une tunique blanche qui franchement la rendaient ridicule, enfin... à son gout ! De ces quatre personnes, aucune ne leur adressa un mot. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Jubilée était en train de parler avec Warren, tout en caressant d'une façon un peu lascive le duvet de ses plumes. Elle regarda les deux garçons, leur adressa un rapide bonjour avant d'entraîner Angel ailleurs sûrement pour reprendre les caresses avec plus de vigueur et en tête à tête.  
Pyro fit un grand sourire avant de s'installer devant le frigo et en sortir des fraises.

- Oh les jolies fraises ! »

Hein ? Bobby revenait doucement sur terre. Il lui arrivait quoi à Pyro ? Oh les jolies fraises ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pas du tout. Et puis, depuis quand Warren fricotait avec Jubilée ? Bon, ok, ici des couples se formaient et se brisaient toutes les dix minutes, mais tout de même ! La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble c'était pour se foutre sur la tronche…  
Bon, ok, il ne cherchait pas, de toute façon, il avait l'impression étrange de rêver ! Depuis quand Pyro chantait, souriait et faisait des vers sur la chair fraîche et onctueuse des fraises ? Ok, il était poète, mais tout de même ! Il avala un petit déjeuner équilibré, regardant avec étrangeté Pyro se goinfrer de fraises à la chantilly. Là c'était sûr il rêvait !  
Il se leva, se disant que si c'était un rêve, il devait en profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir un Pyro super sympa !

- Hey Fraise lover, tu m'en passes une ? »

Pyro fit un sourire grandiose et s'approcha de Bobby pour glisser une fraise enrobée de crème chantilly entre les lèvres du blond. Après avoir sucé ses doigts d'une façon… qui laissa perplexe le glaçon, Pyro prit la porte et sautilla dans les couloirs. Bobby faisait des rêves étranges en ce moment ! Hier, il avait rêvé de John habillé en petite fille japonaise avec des looses socks et une méga sucette dans la bouche. Il devrait peut-être en parler à Jean ! M'enfin, ce n'était pas le moment, c'était bientôt le cours de Ororo ! Il attrapa Pyro par le bras et le traîna dans la salle de cours…

Choc de la semaine… ! Du mois ! De l'année ! De sa vie !

Bobby venait d'ouvrir la porte et Ororo était allongée sur son bureau pendant que Kurt la déshabillait. La… déshabillait ! Bobby vira rouge et s'excusa, trente fois, avant de refermer la porte rapidement et de cligner les yeux plusieurs fois. Et c'était quoi cette robe bicolore des années soixante ! De son côté Pyro trouvait ça presque normal, un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres, et si Bobby n'avait pas refermé la porte, il aurait continué de regarder la scène.

- Ils sont en train de… ? »  
- Ouaip, plutôt deux fois qu'une, écoute, Ororo a plutôt une belle voix, quand elle veut ! »

Bobby s'indigna et tira Pyro par la main. Cette fois c'était sûr, il devait être en manque sévère, et c'était un gigantesque rêve érotique ! La vache !

- Viens, on va… heu ! Au garage ! »

Qui avait-il de moins érotique sur terre que Logan ? Personne ! Afin, à son avis. Il pénétra le dépôt de voitures et motos et regarda Logan bichonner sa Harley. Ha quelqu'un de normal !

- Logan ! Y'a… enfin, des trucs pas nets ! Enfin vu que je suis dans mon rêve… pincez-moi ! »

Logan regarda Bobby en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi il criait comme ça de bonne heure ! Et puis, ils n'avaient pas cours d'histoire avec Oruro ? Bobby poussa un petit cri, fusillant celui qui se tenait derrière lui. Pyro venait de lui pincer les fesses ! Mais… mais !

- T'as dit de te pincer… »

Mais en plus il jouait au plus fin avec lui ! Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il lui envoya une droite avant de partir en courant, il se passait quoi dans sa tête ?

A bout de souffle, Bobby se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du grand salon, une musique disco lui agressa les tympans… ce n'était pas la musique de Shaft ? Bobby osa à peine regarder sur la droite et découvrit le Professeur X, une moumoute disco sur la tête en train de danser à la Boney M. Il se pinça, et regarda mieux. Magnéto venait de passer la porte avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, celui-ci soupira un grand coup et regarda son ami, ennemi avec considération. Il frappa dans ses mains et l'accompagna sur YMCA. Nan mais... Magnéto en combinaison en strass...

…

Il rêvait vraiment de ça ? Magnéto et X faire la chorégraphie de YMCA ? Alors là, il allait se faire interner ! Ce qui l'acheva, se fut la vision suivante, Magnéto en train d'allonger Xavier sur la table à échec pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Bobby tourna de l'œil…

Bobby ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Il cligna des yeux et se plia en deux, de rire, d'un fou rire incommensurable. Il avait de ces rêves ! Franchement !  
Pyro se tourna vers lui et regarda son ami rigoler sans vraiment de raison explicable, il haussa un sourcil attendant que le blondinet lui raconte ce qui le faisait rire de la sorte.

- Heu tu ries pour quoi ? »  
- Mon rêve ! Xavier en train de danser YMCA avec Magnéto ! »

Une fois le fou rire enterré, le blondinet soupira, il devait vraiment se faire soigner.

- Oh… je vois… »

Pyro retourna son regard vers la vitre et soupira. Il quitta la pièce rapidement et s'en alla vers le terrain de sport. Bobby le suivit, non pas qu'il ait envie de faire du sport, mais il ne voulait pas aller en cours, et comme Pyro séchait le cours d'histoire, il ferait pareille ! Solidarité s'il vous plait !

Ils firent quelques paniers, comme d'habitude Pyro menait la bataille, mais bon, Bobby faisait vraiment son maximum ! Il essaya d'arrêter le dribble du brun et rata son coup, Pyro l'avait esquivé et marqua un panier à trois points.

- Bah… t'as gagné, j'en peux plus ! »  
- Déjà ? T'es pas résistant ! Tu veux que je t'entraîne un peu plus souvent ? »  
- Bah, si tu veux… »  
- Ok, je vais me faire un plaisir de tester ta résistance, maintenant d'ailleurs… »

Hein ? Pyro s'approcha de lui, un sourire étrange collé sur les lèvres, et puis, il l'embrassa assez sauvagement.

…

Pyro l'embrassait ? Il était encore dans son rêve ou bien ? Bobby vira rouge, puis bleu, et Pyro relâcha sa prise, passant sa langue langoureusement le long de ses lèvres.

- Bof, ce n'est pas géant ! A part ta tête de jeune premier, si les filles savaient ce que tu vaux ! Je te donne à peine un trois… sur vingt bien-entendu ! »

John passa la main dans ses cheveux, laissant retomber quelques mèches le long de son visage, et il posa son regard sur le ballon orangé.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envié ta relation avec Malicia… maintenant je me dis que ça en valait pas le coup. »  
- Pou… pourquoi ? »  
- Par ce que tu n'es pas du tout mon genre de mec, je hais les blonds baveux et gentillet, je hais ta face de poulpe ! Ta gentillesse dégoulinante, tes yeux de chien battu par journée de noël. Tout ce que tu représentes en fait ! T'as pas de couilles au cul ! T'es gnian-gnian, tu me ressors par les yeux ! »

Euh… merci ? Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Qu'on lui rende son Pyro ! Quoi que… déjà c'était mieux que le Pyro de toute à l'heure, non ?

- Mais bon, je vais devoir m'en contenter… »

Jubilée passa rapidement, regardant le nouveau couple de la journée et leur fit un grand coucou, tout en suivant des yeux son chéri qui la narguait à quatre mètres au-dessus du sol, en lui chantant _I want you back_.

- Tu viens… je voudrais te montrer un truc… »

Bobby suivit, dans un flou artistique complet. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la nuit ? Il ne se souvenait pas du tout ! Il entra dans la salle spéciale qui était réservée aux fêtes, soirées d'anniversaires et regarda Pyro allumer la lumière puis la sono.

Une chanson douce flotta dans la pièce et le brun vint se coller à lui, pour un slow langoureux. Bobby comprenait rien du tout, m'enfin, il se laissa faire, laissant Pyro mener la danse, mener le slow, les caresses et puis les baisers. Bobby n'était pas dans ses petits souliers, ça ne ressemblait pas à Pyro de montrer explicitement ses émotions, mais bien vite, le blond oublia tout ça, de toute façon ce n'était pas réel ! Pyro ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas être tendre comme ça !

Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Jamais il ne s'était fait embrassé avec une telle passion. Jamais deux mains ne l'avaient fait frémir comme ça. Jamais il n'avait ressenti la chaleur de Pyro d'aussi près ! Non, jamais… Il rouvrit les yeux, une fois ses lèvres lâchées et Bobby fixa John lui sourire bêtement. Finalement, il aimait bien ce Pyro là. Oui, franchement… Il était… beau…

- Pyro… »  
- John. »  
- John… je… enfin… merci… j'ai bien aimé… je… »  
- Arrête de parler, ce n'est pas ton fort… »

Pyro reprit son mouvement de hanches et ré embrassa le grand blond tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Dieu qu'il aimait ses lèvres, il en était dingue ! Cette douceur, ce petit côté timide et plein de retenu. Oui, il l'aimait. Il ne savait même pas comment tout ça avait commencé, cet amour, cette passion incontrôlée. Mais aujourd'hui… il était heureux de ce choix, très heureux. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du cou de son amant et il se cramponna à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune réserve d'air à l'intérieur de ces poumons.

- Je corrige… je te donne vingt. »

Logan soupira, il venait de finir sa réparation, il avait passé la nuit dessus, et il se sentait… fatigué, juste un peu ! Il regarda Jubilée et Warren avec un regard louche, mais continua sa marche. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler avec ces deux-là, et puis ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Ensuite, il tomba sur Gambit et la petite Malicia, qui faisaient du bouche-à-bouche mortel dans le couloir sud. Hum ? Mais ce qui l'arrêta net fut les gémissements sonores de Tornade et Diablo. Oulà ! Mais, mais… mais…  
Non, ne pas écouter, ne pas faire attention à tout ce cirque ! Son regard attrapa Piotr et Kitty en train d'inventer un nouveau jeu : le twister amoureux ! Bon, ok, c'était la journée de l'amour ? On aurait dû le lui dire, il serait partit loin d'ici ! Et Logan, lui aussi, eut le droit au prof coupe afro et Magnéto tenue à strass et paillette faire du YMCA collé serré. Là… il haussa un sourcil et comprit ce qu'il se passait ! Une fille lui sauta dessus, c'était la petite nouvelle, Tigra, qui essaya de lui arracher un baiser passionné. Pas question ! Un coup de boule et il monta dans la chambre de Scott et Jean.

- Scott ! Réveille-la ! »  
- Hein ? Mais… »  
- Réveille-la tout de suite bordel ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que Xavier et Magnéto sont en train de copuler sur la table d'échecs en chantant YMCA que tous les élèves de plus de seize ans font n'importe quoi de leur corps, dans une ambiance 70's. Ça te va comme raison ! »

Scott écarquilla les yeux et réveilla son amour, qui ouvrit deux grands yeux rouges.

- Hum ? Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux où l'amour gagnait le cœur de tous… pour une paix infinie… »  
- Oui, ben tu ne l'as pas QUE rêvé ! »

Pyro fronça les sourcils, il… faisait quoi là, avec Bobby ? Il repoussa le blond et le dévisagea avec de gros yeux, puis il s'en alla en courant, se terrer dans un coin, mort de honte. Il avait embrassé Bobby, sur la bouche ! Mon dieu ! Jamais il ne pourrait lui reparler…

- John… heu… »

Bobby attendit assis sur son lit, dans le noir complet, une silhouette entra dans sa chambre et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- … »  
- Nan… Pyro… je… »  
- Laisse tomber ! »  
- Oh non ! Je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? »

John se retourna et alluma son briquet montrant une grimace menaçante. Il se rappelait, parfaitement, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Bobby. Cette horreur ! Il ne voulait absolument pas recommencer ! Bobby était tout ce qu'il haïssait sur terre, Bobby était un mec, un faible, un minable ! Bobby était… Et puis il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, non plus ! Il s'appelait Pyro !

- Parle pour toi Bobby, moi je ne suis pas comme ça ! »  
- Tu sais, Phœnix n'a fait que ressortir nos émotions cachées, pas en inventer, alors… ça ne marche pas John, si tu ne veux pas accepter tes propres penchants soit, mais… c'est dommage pour toi… »

Bobby soupira et se détourna du brun, tant pis… Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.  
Pyro s'assit sur son lit, il sentait qu'à l'intérieur de lui tout était en train de se disloquer. Il lui arrivait quoi ? Tout ça à cause de Grey ! Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, arriva. Pyro pleura, silencieusement, dans le velours de la nuit. Il se laissa tomber dans son oreiller et fut incapable de stopper les larmes. Il se sentait triste, vide, il avait besoin… de… Une main glissa le long de son dos, douce et affectueuse. Pyro sortit le visage de son oreiller, prêt à balancer une réplique cinglante pour se protéger. De ça… de ce rapprochement ! Mais il resta muet. A la place, son corps bougea et il se retrouva dans les bras de Bobby à pleurer comme un enfant. A montrer les faiblesses qu'il haïssait chez le blond. De sa gorge nouée sortit un petit « Bobby »

Pyro serrait le t-shirt de Robert, comme un enfant son doudou. Il fut tiré de son profond sommeil par le gargouillis du ventre de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était vachement haut, il était quelle heure ?

- Ça va mieux ? »

Un coup de pied rageur ouvrit la porte, John et Bobby rataient son entraînement, après avoir séché tous les cours de la journée, ils devaient avoir une raison en béton ! Logan s'arrêta net au milieu de la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de… John ? Et… John avait, avait, mon dieu, les yeux rouges qu'il avait ! Il avait dû pleurer toute la nuit !

- On ne viendra pas, on rattrapera demain, promis… »

Bobby remonta les couvertures, recouvrant pudiquement le visage de Pyro. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de laisser ses larmes sortir, mais si en plus quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait voir ça… plus jamais il ne se laisserait aller. Logan haussa un sourcil. Tout était redevenu calme aujourd'hui ! Magnéto était reparti presque sans un au revoir, Warren se disputait avec Jubilée, Ororo et Kurt avait repris leur amitié ambiguë. Alors… il était où le problème avec Pyro ? Bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il se tira, retournant à son cours.

- Merci… »  
- De rien… »  
- Ça va mieux ? »  
- J'ai mal au crâne… »  
- Ça va passer… »

Bobby caressa la chevelure brune, savourant ce moment, et le corps de John s'étendit, et deux lèvres virent se coller aux siennes.

- Me laisse plus Bobby… y'a tellement de haine en moi, j'ai mal… je… je ne me rappelle plus de la tête de mes parents, je me rappelle plus d'eux ! Je me rappelle plus… la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a donné autre chose que des coups. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je suis fatigué Bobby. J'en ai marre. De me prouver à moi-même que je peux faire aussi bien que tout le monde et tout seul. C'est trop dur d'être seul ! »

Les larmes revinrent, Bobby trouvait ça mignon, mais il ne le dirait pas, pas encore du moins. John en avait fini avec sa rage interne, elle l'avait quitté, il s'exprimait, avec sincérité. Il s'exprimait tout court. Il le caressa. Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour remonter le moral des gens, alors il ne dit rien, pensant que ça valait tous les discours bancals qu'il pourrait sortir.

- Bobby… tu… »

Le reste avait été chuchoté, mais à en croire le visage du blond, la requête était…

Pyro était bien, serein… il se tourna dans les draps et serra le corps à ses côtés. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Cette chaleur en lui, ce feu dévorant, sans arrière-goût. Quant à Bobby, lui non plus, car jamais il n'aurait pensé que John puisse lui demander ça. Ça l'avait rendu nerveux sur le coup, et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il était plutôt satisfait, car pour une première, il avait amplement contenté John. Il lui avait fait l'amour…  
Bobby serra le petit corps de John contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Un regard féroce le toisa, un sourire malicieux lui fut tendu.

- Ne crois pas, que parce que je t'ai demandé ça une fois, que tu dois te prendre pour le dominant Bobby… par ce que c'est moi… ok ? »

Pyro fit un grand sourire et captura ses lèvres. Il avait envie de recommencer, de ressentir ça une autre fois, mais de l'autre côté. Tant pis, ils sècheraient demain aussi !

- Merci conne de Grey… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ta gueule Bobby… viens par ici que le grand méchant Pyro fasse de toi sa prochaine victime ! »  
- Pitié, non, au secours ! »  
- Trop tard… maintenant je pourrais plus me sevrer de toi Bobby… »  
- Moi non plus… »

* * *

2007 corrections 2011


End file.
